1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display system comprising a pivot sensing apparatus, and method for sensing a pivot angle. An exemplary pivot sensing apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention senses a pivot angle of a display panel, an exemplary display apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention displays a picture rotated corresponding to the pivot angle, an exemplary display system according to yet another aspect of the present invention comprises the same, and an exemplary method according to yet another aspect of the present invention senses a pivot angle accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus either displays a picture in a horizontal or vertical direction.
In a case of a pivotable display apparatus, it can display thereon a picture rotated according to selection of a user or a pivot angle of a display panel. Such a pivotable display apparatus conveniently allows a user to see a picture displayed either in the horizontal or vertical direction as desired.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a pivot sensing circuit provided in a conventional display apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pivot sensing circuit provided in a conventional display apparatus comprises two pivot sensors 400 each provided with balls, and a microcontroller unit (MCU) 500 connected with the pivot sensors and determining a pivoted angle of a display panel on the basis of a signal outputted from the pivot sensors.
As the display panel is pivoted, the balls provided in the pivot sensor are changed in position, and thus signals corresponding to the changed position of the balls are transmitted to input ports of the MCU connected with the pivot sensors.
The MCU determines the pivot angle of the display panel on the basis of the signal received through the input ports thereof.
Relation between the signals transmitted to the input ports and the pivot angle is tabulated as follows.
TABLE 1Port 32 is high 0°Port 31 is high 90°Port 30 is high180°Port 29 is high270°
In order to determine these pivot angles, the pivot sensing circuit of the conventional display apparatus comprises two pivot sensors, four input ports, and peripheral circuits thereof. However, it is preferable for a pivot sensing circuit to have a simpler structure without variation in its function.